


Sexubou No Shima (an Undyne x Alphys smut fanfiction)

by FyruHawk



Series: The Malevolent Misadventures of Undyne, Alphys, and Doom Pone [2]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Alphys/Undyne-centric (Undertale), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big Balls, Big Butt, Breeding, Butts, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crossover, Established Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Gay, Gay Sex, Impregnation, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mating, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Very Little Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Licking, Vaginal Sex, big boobs, big futa penises, slight humor at one point, thicc vaginas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyruHawk/pseuds/FyruHawk
Summary: It's Undyne's 30th birthday and Alphys takes her to a very interesting place to do more than just walk around and look at the laboratories and ancient ruins of this cursed swampy jungle island.





	Sexubou No Shima (an Undyne x Alphys smut fanfiction)

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic has a lot of references to the call of duty black ops 3 zombies map "Zetsubou No Shima" as that's literally the location they're at. If you really, and I mean Really want an accurate image of where Undyne and Alphys bang, I suggest watching a guide of the map first (or not, I really don't care). There is also an extremely tiny reference to the video games Bloodborne and Doom, both in the same paragraph.
> 
> This is my first fanfiction and I gotta say, this one's a fucking doozy alright. I can't believe I typed 10,000 words for my first fanfic. I don't know how I did it, but enjoy nonetheless. Kudos are appreciated.

**Sexsubou No Shima (an Undyne x Alphys smut fanfic)**

It was a dark and stormy night. Lots of dark storm clouds cover the sky over the island of despair, yet there surprisingly isn't any rain. No rain was needed, as the damp, swampy/jungle island in the middle of the pacific ocean was wet enough, yet oddly warm and musky. A portal opens up and out come Undyne and Alphys onto a small dirt shore. There are a bunch of trees yet clear pathways that seem to have been walked on many times before, for this isn't just some random island. This island was a testing grounds for Japanese scientists during world war 2, and has been seemingly abandoned due to their unnatural experiments breaking out. Undyne and Alphys have not just teleported to this location; they traveled to another universe where it is still 1945 and the war is about to end, compared to it being 2020 in their universe. The lamps the people used there are still lit, despite no longer being inhabited by anything living. They have come here for an inter-dimensional vacation trip for Undyne's 30th birthday.

"Wow. This place is cool. Much cooler than i thought. I guess you just didn't describe it the best." Undyne says, looking around at the lush green trees, moss, and vines covering the rocks.

"Well.... I did say it'd be a warm and damp place, kinda like waterfall used to be." Alphys says as she moves her backpack so it doesn't bother her back anymore.

"...And you did not disappoint. I am really digging this place so far." Undyne says. 

She goes over to the water. a small pond is formed from fallen down trees and a crashed plane. Big trees stand tall out of the swamp surrounding the outside layer of the island. Undyne takes off her right red boot and sock, rolls up her yoga pant leg and sticks her webbed, clawed foot into the water. She closes her eye and smiles at the feeling of the warm water. 

"Mmmm... that's super nice. Let's swim in this" Undyne says. 

She then takes off her other red boot and sock, her dark grey tank top, and dark blue yoga pants. Alphys, hearing Undyne want to swim and not wanting to miss out, takes off her white button-up shirt and black skirt. Both of them had their bathing suits underneath their clothes. They each had a two piece bikini on, where Undyne's is black and Alphys's is a more neon pink. After putting their clothes in Alphys's backpack, Undyne gets into the water and Alphys follows her shortly behind. They both swim around for a bit but mostly just sit and relax in the water. Undyne gives Alphys a ride by swimming underwater and letting Alphys sit on her back. They get out once they're satisfied with swimming and sit down on the moss covered dirt.

"So, swimming was nice, but, what else are we gonna do here? We just gonna walk around and explore?" Undyne says, putting an arm around her wife as they lay back on the mossy ground. 

"Well, we are going to do that..... but...... wanna do something else first?" Alphys says, taking Undyne's right hand and placing it on her left boob and makes Undyne squeeze it gently all while giving her wife a smug look.

Undyne looks surprised at first with red in her cheeks, but soon gets the same smirk on her face that Alphys has. "Oh ho ho, don't mind if I do." Undyne says.

Undyne then goes in for a kiss, with Alphys accepting and letting Undyne kiss her deeply. Undyne fondles Alphys's boob. Undyne lifts them both up while still kissing Alphys. Undyne crosses her legs and puts Alphys on her knees and lets go of Alphys's boob and puts both her hands and Alphys's big butt. Undyne fondles Alphys's butt and Alphys grabs ahold of Undyne's back, still kissing deeply. Undyne slowly breaks their kiss.

"Get undressed." Undyne whispers to Alphys.

"Only if you do the same." Alphys whispers back.

With that, they get up off each other and take off their bikinis, revealing their big boobs, huge butt, and thicc pussies. They both turned around to each other and smiled seductively. Undyne goes to Alphys, hugs her tightly, and kisses her deeply more. She lays Alphys on the ground and puts her left hand on Alphys's pussy while still kissing her. Alphys starts to moan through the kisses, and eventually breaks the kiss, allowing herself to let her moans of pleasure out better. Undyne instead goes for Alphys's neck, a super sensitive spot for Alphys, and starts nibbling at it softly, making Alphys moan through her teeth. Undyne's rubbing starts to get quicker, making Alphys moan more. Undyne sticks two of her fingers in Alphys's pussy and rubs her clit with her thumb, making Alphys get closer and closer to cumming.

The rubbing and soft neck biting soon makes Alphys tense up and she feels her pussy start to spasm. She moans loudly as her pussy squirts over Undyne's hand as she finally cums. Undyne slows down and eventually stops once she can tell that Alphys had cum. She takes her hand out of Alphys's pussy once Alphys finishes cumming.

Alphys is panting lustfully. "Well... *pant. pant. pant*... Happy Birthday babe." She manages to say. Her juices soaked into the dirt. Undyne lays down with Alphys.

"You're the best Birthday present." Undyne says cutely as she snuggles up nest to Alphys. 

After a little bit of resting, Alphys sits up, still breathing heavily. "Ok, part one of 6 complete." She says.

"What? One of six? What's that mean?" Undyne questions.

"Well, my birthday gift to you is both me letting you fuck me, and me fucking you, on this cool island. I have this plan where we make love six times on this island. This was the first time we have sex, and we got five more left." Alphys explains. her breath slows down to a normal pace. 

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go for round two!" Undyne says excitedly.

"Not yet, Undyne. Since this island has a bunch of cool locations, I say we go to various different locations and have sex once in a different area." Alphys says, getting both their bikinis and stuffing them in a side pocket on her backpack, not planning to wear anything until they leave.

"Sounds like a perfect idea. Lead the way." Undyne says. 

Alphys looks at the two pathways leading from the dirt beach area, and decides the take the path leading right. Undyne follows her. Neither of them put clothes back on as the warm air of the swampy jungle island let them walk around nude and not feel cold. The path Alphys took immediately brings them to some ancient ruins. They see some tall stone pillars but the pathway is blocked by vines that are seemingly more alive than regular plants, as they were very thick and moved slowly on their own. They were almost like tentacles with how they acted. Nonetheless, they emerged from an electric tesla pole on each side of the entrance pathway leading the the pillars and blocked the way, like they were meant to be a door.

"That place looks cool. We could fuck there if these weird ass vines weren't in the way." Undyne says.

"Hmm... We should try to find something to get rid of them, or activate those poles to open them." Alphys says.

"Or we could just..." Undyne says, not finishing her sentence as summoning a magic spear needs no words. Alphys shrugs, and Undyne goes to slice the vines. When she does, she get zapped a bit and only cuts one vine out of what looks like 50.

"OW!" Undyne exclaims as she's shocked and drops her magic spear which disappears after getting the floor.

"Undyne! What happened?! Are you ok?" Alphys says, rushing over to help Undyne.

"I... I'm ok... ish.... This thing shocked me though!" Undyne says, holding her left hand.

"Oh no. Now we actually do need to find a way to open this. You sure you're good?" Alphys asks.

"Yeah, I'm ok. More of a deterrent shock than a harmful one." Undyne says, sucking on her knuckle to numb it as the pain dies down.

"Ok. Ok. I see some antennas over there. Maybe what we need is that way. Let's go check it out." Alphys says, pointing to the left of them.

They take the path through the ruins over to where the antennas are. They soon come out to an open space with a huge yellow laboratory in the middle placed a-top metal poles. There's an incline to the left with an entrance to the lab there, as well as an entrance to the right up some metal stair. 

"Wow. This definitely look like the place to hold something to open that weird thick vine gate." Alphys says, taking the left entrance up the elevated side of the island. Undyne follows close behind her. 

Once they get in, they look around the lab. There's a cage in the middle that could be lowered down. There's a workbench with a shield covered in vines on it. A small, glowing light blue plant is getting sprayed with some glowing blue water and is placed between two tesla coil poles, appearing to give the lab power. Alphys examines the power plant with utmost curiosity and wondrous fascination. 

"Wow. How did they do that?" Alphys asks out-loud.

"I don't know babe but I can't find anything here." Undyne says.

Alphys turns to Undyne and then looks to the left a bit. "There's some stairs here, so let's go upstairs before looking elsewhere." She says, going to walk up them.

"Wait." Undyne says, stopping Alphys. "Before we go up there.... you think you can do some "experiments" on me?" Undyne says while giving her that look.

Alphys pauses then smiles. "If you insist." She says, putting her backpack down while walking over to Undyne.

Alphys gets to Undyne and grabs her by her butt, squeezing it as she gets close to Undyne. Undyne kisses her deeply and Alphys kisses back, while also pushing Undyne back until they get to the wall, where Alphys pins Undyne there. Alphys takes her right hand off of Undyne's butt and starts to rub her pussy. Undyne starts to moan lightly, breaking their kiss. Alphys tilts her head down and plants her face in Undyne's boobs, while Undyne tilts her head up from the sexual pleasure that Alphys rubbing her pussy gives her. Alphys nibbles on Undyne's boobs a bit and uses Undyne's trick of sticking two fingers in Undyne's pussy while using her thumb to rub Undyne's clit. Undyne moans more as Alphys's rubbing make her pussy moist. Alphys takes a finger from her left hand and massages Undyne's puffy anus before sticking it into her butthole, making Undyne gasp from excitement and getting her closer to cumming.

After a few minutes of this, Undyne starts to moan more, and Alphys rubs harder. Undyne then feels her pussy tense up and spasm as she cums. She moan loudly. Alphys feels her right hand get wet and Undyne's butthole clenches around her left middle finger. Alphys feels Undyne slowing down and takes her fingers out of Undyne's pussy and butthole. Undyne's pussy juices ooze down her legs.

"Experiment 115: putting a finger up sexy fish's butthole makes her feel really good. Hypothesis confirmed as true." Alphys says.

"Fuck you babe." Undyne says playfully as Alphys went harder than she expected. 

"Oh you will soon enough. Rest for now, I'll go find the thing we need to open that vine gate." Alphys says as she leaves Undyne to calm down from an intense orgasm and searches the upstairs of the lab.

Undyne pants slowly but hard as she recovers from the extreme love she felt.

Not even a minute later, Alphys comes back down with some kind of key thing. "Found it." She says.

"Really? You sure?" Undyne asks.

"Yeup. Had a diagram of it being used to open vine gates like the one we saw. Lucky too, as I probably wouldn't have suspected this if there were just Japanese words." Alphys says.

"How can you call yourself a weaboo if you can't even read Japanese?" Undyne teases.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Alphys says, making a face that can only be described as the emotion you get when you think *really?* to something slightly disgruntling. "Well, now that we have this thing we can go have sex in that cool place with the pillars." Alphys says putting the key in her backpack. 

Alphys pick up her backpack and exits through the other door leading down the metal stairs with Undyne behind her. They walk back up to the ruins. Alphys uses the key on one of the tesla poles. It creates some electricity and the thick vines coming out of that pole retract. "Yes!" Alphys says as she goes over to the other pole and uses the key on that one, retracting the other set of vines, finally clearing the pathway.

They walk up to the pillars. They see a large square stone platform where there is a pillar on each of the four corners. There is a short set of very wide stair allowing one to walk up to the platform on all but the right side. The tall stone pillars themselves have ancient runes on them that seem to glow a dark yellow. In the middle of the platform is a big stone altar that is short enough to be used as a table or laid on. There's a skull on each side on the altar and each skull has a different rune etched into its forehead. To the right of the altar where there are no stairs leading up, there is what seems to be a secret stone trapdoor that's also blocked by a fallen tree. 

"Oh my god. This is much more cryptic than I Expected it to be." Alphys says as she looks around the ritual site. 

"This is awesome! so freakin' cool and mysterious!" Undyne says.

"Hey, I got an idea. We could do a little role play. I be like some 'ancient god' with a curse and the only way to break it is by... sex... aka, you eating my pussy ...of course." Alphys says while inspecting the altar. 

"Sounds great, but, why do you get to be a god and I don't?" Undyne says.

"Look Undyne you can be another god if you want I really don't care." Alphys says.

"Ok, I'll be the god of war and you be the god of romance. Peace." Undyne says as she goes back to the entrance of the altar.

A few seconds later Undyne hears Alphys say "Oh no! I, the god of romance, have been cursed to lay here for eternity!" with an utter dramatic flair. Alphys is laying on the altar. She grabbed a few vines and draped them over her limbs for aesthetic purposes.

Undyne comes rushing in "Ha! I heard your cries for help fellow deity! What thous't need assistance with?" She says also dramatically.

"Oh god of war, I need thine help, for I have been cursed to be stuck here for eternity!" Alphys says. She dramatically puts her left hand palm out on her forehead with a dramatic flair that would make Mettaton jealous.

"Such fiendish crime against you shall not go unpunished!" Undyne says, summoning up a magic spear for extra immersion.

"Wait! God of war, violence is not the solution to my problem!" Alphys says as she grabs Undyne's left arm with her left arm.

"Just tell me what to do and I'll do it!" Undyne says angrily in character.

"There is a way to break the curse. You must... have the most passionate intercourse with me possible!" Alphys begs with much drama.

"Whu!? But, I'm the god of war! Surely you must be mad to think that I of all gods could provide you with enough pleasure to free you!" Undyne says.

"Do not doubt yourself, I can help you channel your fires of combat into fires of love, but you must promise to not hold back!" Alphys says.

"If you can do such a thing, then I will help free you." Undyne says, less intensely than before.

Then Alphys puts her hand next to Undyne's face, pretending to turn the fires of combat into the fires of romance. "There. Now simply grant me an orgasm so great that It will break the curse set upon me." Alphys says.

"Will do." Undyne replies with a stern look to stay in character.

Undyne then goes down on Alphys and starts to lick her pussy. Alphys moaned from Undyne's licking "Oh yes! I can feel the spell breaking already! Do not dare stop 'til I've reached the most magnificent orgasm that all of existence will know!" Alphys says, her face going red. Undyne reaches up and grabs Alphy's boobs with her hands and rubs them, gently pinching her nipples in the process. Undyne then takes her right hand off Alphys's boobs and sticks two fingers up Alphys's puffy butthole, making Alphys gasp. "Oh my! Thy fingers are penetrating mine anus! If thy continue this way you will be sure to break the curse in no time!" Alphys says to encourage Undyne, who starts to lick harder as well as sticking her tongue in Alphys's pussy, causing Alphys to moan loudly.

Alphys lays back and puts her hands over her mouth. She feels her pussy start to spasm again. She moans through her hands as she reaches an orgasm. Her Pussy squirts juices all over Undyne's tongue and face. Undyne removes her tongue and lips from Alphys's pussy and yanks her fingers out of Alphys's butthole when she feels Alphys slow down in movement.

"Have I done it? Have I freed you?" Undyne asks, still in character.

"Yes. Yes you did." Alphys replies.

Undyne wipes her fingers on some nearby leaves and goes up to kiss Alphys who kisses back deeply.

"Well, that was cool." Undyne says, breaking character after a little bit of kissing.

"Yeah. That was great. Really great." Alphys says. 

"Where now?" Undyne asks.

"There was another path from the first area that we didn't take. Let's take that and see where it leads." Alphys replies.

Alphys gets up off of the altar and puts her backpack back on. Her and Undyne go back to the starting room and take the upper right pathway. From there they're now in another area with two other pathways: One straight and to the right leads to another lab, and the mid left path leads to a plane wreckage.

"Your birthday. You decide where we go." Alphys says.

"How about to the plane crash. We already banged in a lab." Undyne says.

"Aight." Alphys says.

With that they take the pathway leading to the plane wreck. There's a small open area in front of the plane crash. The propellers are broken off and hung up on the trees propeller down. The plane body has both the tail and cockpit broken off, with neither being accessible; only the middle cargo bay can be walked through like a small tunnel. They go into the cargo bay. 

"This is pretty cool." Undyne says.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that it's this intact. You'd think it would be more destroyed." Alphys says.

"So. Alphys. You hungry for our flight's complimentary sushi?" Undyne says. While Alphys wasn't looking she laid down on the floor of the cargo bay and spreads her legs. 

"Oh... Uh... Yes. I would love some sushi." Alphys says, turning around and seeing Undyne ready to be eaten out. 

Alphys puts down her backpack and goes down on Undyne. Alphys starts to lick Undyne's clit, making Undyne start to moan. Alphys then starts to plunge her tongue into Undyne's pussy. Alphys's tongue is extremely long and goes deep into Undyne's pussy. The sensation of Alphys's long tongue makes Undyne moan even more. Alphys decides to take it one step further, and uses her long and pointy tongue to poke into Undyne's womb. Undyne is getting overwhelmed; saying "yes!" constantly and moaning Alphys's name over and over. Alphys's lips get moist as Undyne's pussy leaks her slime. 

Soon, Alphys licking the inside of Undyne's uterus can be beared no more, and Undyne's pussy spasms and squirts as she cums. Undyne's intense moaning reverbs from the walls of the plane. Alphys slowly removes her long tongue from Undyne's pussy once she hears Undyne calming down. Undyne topples forward and hugs Alphys. Alphys hugs her back.

"God, fuck Alphy, you are just way too good at this babe. I love you." Undyne says, still breathing heavily from the orgasm.

"I love you too Undyne. I love you soo much." Alphys says, hugging Undyne more deeply than before. "Where to next?" Alphys asks.

"The path with the other lab. I'm sure there's some other cool area to bang in." Undyne says as she stops hugging Alphys.

They both get up. Alphys picks up her backpack and they leave the way they came and take a left to the next area. The next area has a similar, slightly smaller lab when compared to the first one. They go up the metal stairs and look around, seeing that it's not much different from the first one, with the only major differences being that it's split up into to two smaller rooms instead of the one big one, and that the workbench table has a gas mask on it instead of a shield. The upstairs room is also blocked off by debris. They exit through the metal stairs in the back, take a left and come to a tiny pool, almost a puddle really, with a huge rock with spots that are glowing blue, lots of cobwebs strung up on the trees, and what appear to be bodies in web cocoons. 

"Well that's not disturbing at all." Undyne says sarcastically while looking up at the web cocoon hung from the trees.

Alphys looks around and sees a cave entrance covered by webs. "Hey Undyne, what about here? You think this cave could be a good place to have sex?" She says.

"Well you can try to open it this time." Undyne says.

Alphys goes over to the gigantic web covering the cave entrance. She summons a magic yellow katana and slices at the cave entrance. Sadly, the webs are too thick for even a magic shinobi sword to cut through. 

"Whelp. I've done all I can do. Guess it's time for another Easter egg hunt on how to do the thing." Alphys says disappointingly.

Her and Undyne continue back to where they came and make a left instead of going straight back. This leads them down to a set of closed bunker doors. There are two lights above the doors, one is green and has wires leading down to the right where the first lab they visited was. The second light is red and has wires leading up to the left where the second bunker they just were at was, so they decided to go back to the second lab (Ironically called "Lab A"). There they found that the light blue plant they saw in the first bunker they were at (again, ironically called "Lab B"), did not have leaves and was not generating power.

"So the leaves are what give off the power... Interesting... We gotta find a way to get another one of this plant, but with leaves so we can get it to start making power. They must both need to be on to open the bunker." Alphys says.

"What about that water by the spider webs? It was glowing a darkish blue, and if that plant's leaves can literally power a lab, maybe some magic water could make the plant grow in second? I mean this island already has tons of crazy shit on it." Undyne suggests.

"Maybe. Won't hurt to try." Alphys says.

They go down to the puddle-pond by the spider webs. There they find a bucket and use it to get some contaminated water. They bring it back to the plant and pour it on. This bullshit plan Undyne had actually works, and the plant grows its light blue leaves in seconds, generating power for the lab.

"Well fuck me Undyne. That actually worked." Alphys says.

"Lucky guess. Seriously, I literally had no idea that would happen." Undyne says, just as shocked as Alphys is.

They then go back down to the bunker doors and see that the red light on the left has now become green. They open the bunker doors and step inside to a small room. To the right are some stair leading up to an anti-air canon, but no secret thing to cut the webs in front of the cave. The front path leads to a bigger room with many old computers, three other pathways, and a machine called the "Pack-a-Punch" in the lower middle area. They search around that room but find no such secret experiment to get rid of webs. They take the path to the left which leads to the power room but no web ridding devices. to the left of the power room is a path outside to the loading docks, but, yet again, nothing to help get rid of super spider webs. They go back though the power room and out to main room with the "Pack-a-Punch" machine. They take the right path (now straight in front of them) down some stairs to the sleeping quarters and see more spider webs and even more bodies in cocoons. They look around for a bit.

After searching for a bit, Alphys find a large piece of paper. "Hey Undyne, over here." She calls. 

Undyne walks over to her. "Yeah? What did you find?" She says.

"Look at this thing." Alphys says. On the old piece of paper is some weird looking gun thing and a web with an arrow pointing to a melted web. "Whatever this thing is, it seems to be able to melt webs." Alphys says. 

Undyne looks at the piece of paper. "...The Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi - shi... Aka the KT-4... The higher ups have heard... your complaints... and now the KT-4 will be upgraded to... be able to disintegrate the spiderwebs... that you have been bugging us... about." Undyne loosely translates.

Alphys looks at Undyne. "Excuse me. I did not know you could speak Japanese." She says, being somewhat appalled.

"Really??? I literally learned a little bit of it for you because of your mangas and animes." Undyne says.

Alphys shakes her head and sighs, being somewhat insulted that her wife learned a bit of Japanese before she did. "Ok, ok, so we know what we need now. This KT-4 weapon will probably melt those webs so we can bang in that cool cave. Let's go look for it." Alphys says, rolling up the paper diagram and sticking it in her backpack. 

Her and Undyne leave the sleeping quarters and go back up the stairs. They take the final path straight in the back of the main room (now to their right) and go down some stairs to a room with six pods filled with green liquid, some vines, and actual people in some kind of stasis. Ignoring the creepy plant people, they head to the back of that room and go down some more spiral stairs that make a 180 down to another room right under the pod room. There they find a super advanced workbench, and on it, the KT-4.

"Wow. We found it." Undyne says.

"Yeah, we did." Alphys says. She goes up to it an examines it. "Doesn't have any ammo." She says, tapping the glass tube poking out of the gun.

She examines the big paper sheet behind the workbench. On it are three items and three locations and instructions on how to acquire them. The first item is a tube of some kind of substance that's located at Lab B. The second item is a jar of what seems to be spider inside gut juices, located at Lab A. The final item was a plant located in an underground water cave. So Undyne and Alphys left the bunker to get the items. They found the vile of a glowing green substance behind a door on a dead scientist in Lab B. They found the vat of purple glowing spider gut juices in a pointy extractor machine next to the lowerable cage at Lab A. They searched a bit for an underwater cave, but found non such cave. 

They went back to the KT-4 workbench to examine it better. Upon further inspection, the found a door leading to an underwater cave the opposite side of the KT-4 station. They opened it and find a mined out cave that's been flooded. Alphys puts down her backpack and they dive underwater and swim, finding a few pockets of air to go up to breath. At the back of the mining cave they found a pocket of air and a large hole leading down with lots of blue glowing, the same blue glowing that the huge boulder next to the puddle-pond by Lab A with the spider webs. Undyne agreed to dive down there, for even if Alphys could hold her breath three times as much as humans could, Undyne can breath underwater. After less than a minute, Undyne reemerges from the water.

"You find the special plant?" Alphys asks.

"Yeah, but I want you to swim down here. It's not a deep swim but there is something that's cool other than the plant." Undyne says.

So Alphys follows Undyne down into the underwater cave. There are blue spots of crystal that give off the glow. After only 9 seconds of swimming down, they get to the plant. It's got green ferns at its base and red-ish flowers. Undyne turns to Alphys and points above it, to which there is a hole leading up. Undyne leads Alphys up the hole and they come to a small pocket of air about 5 feet tall, also having the same light blue crystal spots giving off light.

"Wow, this place is so pretty." Alphys says, catching her breath and sitting on the small ledge with Undyne. 

"Yeah, It's so memorizing." Undyne says. 

They sit next to each other for about a minute.

"Well, let's get this plant and go melt down those webs." Alphys says, getting ready to leave.

Undyne stops her. "Wait a second Alphys we can't just leave." She says. Alphys looks at her, then notices that her vagina is now being obscured by a huge flaccid penis and balls that Undyne had grew on herself using magic. "We have got to have sex in her. "It's too good not to." Undyne says.

"Well, my butt is ready." Alphys says, getting back on the ledge and getting on her stomach.

Undyne gets on her knees and places her seven inch flaccid futa penis between Alphys's huge buttcheeks and starts to slowly slide her large penis between them. Soon her penis grown to thirteen inches erect, yet still flexible enough to maneuver inside tight spaces. The buttjob is nice but Undyne wants more, and starts to prod Alphys's puffy butthole with the head of her penis.

"Wait. We were just in water, and water doesn't make for good lube. I brought some lube but it's in my backpack, sooo... I'll have to slobber over it a bit to get it slimy enough." Alphys says, turning around and starting to lick Undyne's penis.

"Hey, whatever's most comfortable for you." Undyne says. 

Alphys gets on her knees to better suck Undyne's thirteen inch penis. She sucks it and drools on it to get it as slippery as possible, even going balls deep down her throat. Undyne starts to enjoy it a little too much, and decides she needs to release in Alphys's mouth. Undyne gently grabs the back of Alphys's head, kneels up more, and starts to thrust lightly. Alphys realizes what Undyne wants, and goes with the flow. As Undyne's balls fill up with more semen and get closer to dumping her load, she starts to thrust faster into Alphys's mouth, pushing deep down her throat. Undyne's huge balls smack Alphys's chin. Alphys feel the pre-cum leak from Undyne's penis and lets drool spill out of her mouth and ooze onto Undyne's huge balls.

Undyne closes her eye and stops thrusting, and Alphys feels Undyne's penis pulse in her mouth and feels it erupt with a huge load of warm gooey semen into her throat which oozes down into her stomach. Undyne pulls out and lets the rest of the semen squirt on Alphys's face and in her mouth.

"I'm sorry Alphy. I got too eager. Couldn't help myself." Undyne pants, looking a little regretful for not telling Alphys before ramming her face.

"It's ok Undyne, I know you were just enjoying yourself. Besides, I always love to taste your yummy semen." Alphys says, using her long tongue to lick the semen bukkake off her face and swallow it. 

"Thanks, I just felt bad that couldn't resist the urge." Undyne says.

"Well, don't be. All you gotta do now is return the favor." Alphys says. She turns around and presents her big butt once again. "I think your cock is primed to rip my ass in two." Alphys tempts and magics up her own set of huge penis and balls, hanging right below her pussy.

Undyne's huge penis is covered in the semen she dumped in Alphys's tummy. She grabs ahold of Alphys's butt and sticks the head into Alphys's puffy butthole, making Alphys squeal a bit. Undyne slides her penis in with ease. Alphys butt soon makes contact with the base of Undyne's penis. Undyne starts by thrusting slowly, letting Alphys get used to having thirteen inches worth of penis up her butthole. The slow moving becomes fast thrusting as Undyne's balls began to fill up with semen once again. Undyne burrows her penis into Alphys butthole for a few minutes, as more time was needed for her balls to fill up from empty. Each lustful thrust smacked her balls onto Alphys's pussy. Alphys's eye's roll back each time Undyne's huge penis slams deep into her intestines, and Alphys's futa balls smack against her own futa penis. 

Undyne slams down one last time as she cums; her penis erupting a huge load of warm gooey semen into Alphys's butthole, filling up all the dark corners of her intestines. She cums so much that the semen in Alphys's intestines meet the semen in her stomach. The magic aura from Undyne's semen touching the inside of Alphys's butthole stimulates Alphys enough for her to cum too, as her pussy starts squirting and her futa penis pulses as another huge load of warm gooey semen erupts from her penis, making a pool of the hot fluids under her belly. Undyne pulls out once she's spent, panting heavily.

"Oh god. Oh fuck. Oh yeah. That was so intense. So fucking good." Undyne pants.

"God I came too. God you really know how to fuck babe." Alphys pants, having too experienced an intense orgasm.

What little air filled the room now reeked of the smell of their semen. Unlike human semen, which smells and tastes like salty eggs, monster semen smells and tastes like buttery parmesan cheese. (This is because the semen of pure beings tastes like that. Pure beings are made up of 100% cosmic energy and no physical matter. Only gods, angels, demons and dead people in the afterlife are pure beings. Monsters however, are only 5% physical matter and 95% energy, thus being the closest physical beings, behind the great ones, to pure beings, thus giving their semen the taste of buttery cheese.)

They both sit up and stretch. Neither of them dissipate their futa penis and balls, and their penises now rest flaccid on top of their balls. Undyne kisses Alphys before they both go back into the water, grabbing the plant, and swimming back up. Once up, Alphys takes the plant to the KT-4 workbench and combines it with the other two ingredients, making a glowing green paste. She pours the paste in a funnel, and the devices on the workbench start to rumble. the KT-4 is lifted up and infused with some of the paste, while the rest in poured through a needle into the glass tube on the gun. The arms set the KT-4 back down, and the gun is now ready for use.

Alphys picks up her backpack, grabs the KT-4, and heads out of the bunker with Undyne behind her. They make their way back over to Lab A to where the spider cave is. Once there, Alphys points and shoots the thick cobwebs blocking the cave entrance. The KT-4 shot melts away the cobwebs with ease and the two high five each other in success. They head down into the cave. Spiders the size of dogs scurry away from them into cracks in the sides of the cave walls. The large room they enter into is split in two with a small rock bridge connecting the two sides, although both sides are close enough to jump over. The ravine formed inbetween the two sides has a river about 70 feet down with glowing bright light blue water, the same as those crystals in the underwater cave and on the rock that contaminates the puddle right outside the cave entrance. On the opposite side they entered is a gigantic dead spider, about 30 feet tall, and a small opening to the right of the giant mother spider.

"Holy shit. That is a big fucking spider." Undyne says. 

"Yeah... Uh... well I said this would be a good place to fuck... but... definitely not in front of a giant dead spider. Looks like there's a tunnel that leads more into the cave. Let's check that out." Alphys says.

They cross the small rock bridge and go through the small tunnel to the right of the spider. The tunnel leads them up and to the right, eventually coming to a small pool, similar to the one in from of the cave entrance with the rock with crystals on it, except this puddle was purple instead of blue. This one had what looked like a distilling kit in it, along with some soda bottles with "Widow's Wine" printed red on a black circle. A red silhouette of a spider was in the middle of the picture. Taking a chance, they took a bottle and each took a few sips from it.

"Hmm. Not bad." Alphys says after taking a sip.

"Yeah, it's actually pretty good." Undyne says.

They both disassociate and stare into space for a second.

"I gotta pee." Undyne says, breaking the silence.

"Yeah... me too." Alphys says.

Not wanting to piss in the area they were just at and were planning on using to have sex in, they both went back down to the main cave area. Alphys pissed down into the glowing river, while Undyne, being as disrespectful as she is, pissed on the corpse of the dead spider. "Take that you creepy fuck." She whispered under her breath. They went back up the tunnel once they finished relieving themselves to have their sixth and final intercourse. 

"So, like i said, since you came in my mouth, I wanna cum in your mouth too. Only fair." Alphys says, taking some of the Widows Wine water and washing the tip of her futa penis off.

"I know I know. Just promise me: Don't hold back." Undyne says, washing off her penis tip too and getting on her hands on knees. 

Alphys puts down her backpack. Before Undyne can start giving Alphys a blowjob, she takes some blue lipstick out of Alphys's backpack and lines her lips with it. "I know lipstick stains are your favorite babe." Undyne says, putting the lipstick back.

Undyne lifts up Alphys's huge ten inch flaccid penis and starts to kiss her huge balls, then kissing her way up to Alphys's penis, leaving blue lip stains on them. When she gets to the head, Undyne then starts to suck. Before Undyne can get her lips to the base of Alphys's penis and balls, Alphys lifts her right leg up and turns around with her large penis still inside Undyne's mouth. Now Alphys pushes with her whole body, forcing Undyne to lay down. Alphys gets on her knees and now has her huge balls right in Undyne's face. Alphys starts to ease her way in slowly, before drilling Undyne's mouth, each thrust smacking her balls up and down on top of Undyne's face. Alphys's penis grows the more she fucks; eleven inches, fifteen inches, eighteen inches, and now a fully erect twenty-one inches slamming down Undyne's throat. Alphys's balls grow too as they fill up with semen to serve to Undyne for dinner.

Soon Alphys cannot hold it in anymore, and her eyes shut as she plants her balls on Undyne's face and orgasms, spurting a huge load of warm gooey semen down Undyne's throat. The almost two gallon sized load slides down Undyne's throat and fills up her tummy, expanding her abdomen a little bit. Alphys slowly pulls out and lets the rest of her load dump on Undyne's face.

"I'd say 'you have no idea how good that felt' but, you do, seeing as how you just did that to me." Alphys pants, laying down on top of Undyne, her face next to Undyne's huge erect penis.

"Gah! Yeah, I know how good that feels." Undyne gurgles through her bukkaked face.

"Taste it all babe." Alphys says.

"Tastes so fucking good." Undyne says as she licks Alphys cum off her face with her tongue that's not as long as Alphys's, but still much longer than a human's.

Alphys wastes no time and turns Undyne over. Undyne gets on her hands and knees. Alphys slaps her twenty-one inch erect penis between Undyne's fat butt and penetrates her butthole. Undyne gasps upon it entering into her butt. The semen coating Alphys's penis makes for excellent lube and she plunges it down deep into Undyne's intestines, making Undyne clench her teeth. Slow thrusts at first soon become hard pounding, with Alphys's huge balls smacking against Undyne's thicc juicy pussy, while Undyne's big balls sway and her penis and boobs bounce every time Alphys fucks her butt. Alphys lays on top of Undyne and humps her like a wild animal, grabbing her boobs and squeezing them in the process. Undyne moans intensely for Alphys. She can feel her butthole being stretched out from Alphys's gigantic penis.

What was but a few minutes felt like an hour of Alphys pounding Undyne's butt. Undyne felt Alphys speed up and suddenly stop. Alphys shut her eyes and orgasmed, releasing her huge load of warm gooey semen into Undyne's butt, so much so that the semen in Undyne's intestines meets with the semen in her tummy. It's also enough so that it pours out of Undyne's butt and oozes down her pussy, the insides of her legs, and gets in the pit between Alphys's penis and balls. The magical aura emanating from Alphys's semen makes Undyne cum too, and her penis twitches as it hoses the ground with her huge load, creating a large puddle of her warm gooey semen, and filling the room with the steamy stench of hot buttery parmesan cheese. 

Undyne collapses in her own pool of semen, letting Alphys fully lay on her, her penis still lodged firmly up Undyne's butt. The two pant heavily and bask in their cheesy scent. Alphys puts her head on Undyne's back. 

Before they can say anything to each other, they hear a pistol click, a shotgun pump, and a facepalm slap, all coming from right behind them. They turn their heads around and see four human men, all looking like soldiers from world war one. There's an American, a Russian, a Japanese, and a German. The American has the pistol, the Russian has the shotgun, and they're both pointing their weapons at the German. The Japanese was the one who facepalmed. Neither Undyne nor Alphys felt embarrassed due to monsters being much more open about sexuality, but still felt nervous due to violence being a potential threat.

"Ok Richtofen. You have sixty second to explain to us what the hot crispy kentuky fried FUCK, IS THAT, before I blow your FUCKING BRAINS OUT!" The American says pointing at Undyne and Alphys with his other hand.

The German known as Richtofen looks annoyed, like him and the American are an old married couple. "Dempsey, I am quite certain that it only takes about 12 brain-cells to figure out what they are. But, I know your American brain can have trouble with some tasks that most others would find un breeze, so as your friend I will explain to you what your eyes could see for themselves. The two beings in front of us are clearly two women who have a deep romantic investment in each other. Lesbians, if I didn't make myself clear enough. They also appear to have both female und male genitals, very peculiar indeed. Now, they also appear to be of an entirely different species to us, seeing as the one on top is very similar to un lizard, und the submissive one looks... somewhat like un fish." Richtofen says sarcastically.

"Spot on." Undyne says, inserting her comment into Richtofen's banter with Dempsey and looking impressed at Richtofen's accuracy. 

"Thank you. Now Dempsey, that is what they are, but I'm certain your question wasn't completely literal. I assume that you also want to know why two women with both un vagina und un penis and balls are having sexual intercourse here, und to that I say that you go ask them yourself because I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHY ANY TWO PEOPLE WOULD BE INSANE ENOUGH TO HAVE SEX ON A CURSED ISLAND THAT IS INFESTED WITH ZOMBIES, GIANT SPIDERS, UND PLANT GOLEMS, NOR DO I KNOW WHY THEY JUST SO HAPPEN TO BE ON THE SAME ISLAND THAT WE NEED TO BE AT TO SAVE THE FUCKING UNIVERSE!" Richtofen yells as he turns to Dempsey.

"Can you two tell please us why you are here so these imbeciles can shut the fuck up?!" the Japanese says to Undyne and Alphys.

"It's my 30th birthday. This is my wife's present to me. Go to an alternate universe and bang on a cool island. Why are you war reinactors here?" Undyne says.

The Russian seems pretty offended by that last statement. "We are no war 'reinactors' we are fighting a real war. Nothing fake about it. How do you know you're not the fake ones? You're the ones with both man and woman parts!" He says, clearly rustled.

"Wanna suck my dick and find out?" Undyne says cockily.

The Russian gets visibly mad and starts to advance towards them before immediately getting cut off by the Japanese's katana. "Don't get ahead of yourself Nikolai. They cannot possibly know what we have been through." He says.

"Well Takeo if you want to attempt to be the reasonable one towards the unreasonable than be my guest." Nikolai says, backing off.

"Thank you." Takeo says. "Get the gun out of the doctor's face Dempsey. We do not need any friendly fire." He says turning back. Dempsey lowers his gun and Richtofen breaths a sigh of annoyed relief as he rolls his eyes.

"Well all I want is that damn spider soda and I'm getting the hell outta here. Don't wanna look at you weird fucks fucking." Dempsey says, walking hesitantly to Undyne and Alphys. Alphys reaches for a bottle of Widow's Wine and hands it to Dempsey, who cringes as he hastily takes the bottle out of Alphys hand and walks faster than usual up out of the cave tunnel. 

"Anyone else?" Alphys asks, grabbing another bottle.

"Ya, might as well." Richtofen says, grabbing the bottle. "Perhaps one day we will meet on better terms und you can explain to me why you have both male und female genitals." He says as he starts to leave.

"Oh that's simple. We just magic up a cock and balls when we wanna have sex." Alphys says.

"Magic. Of course." Richtofen scoffs and lightly chuckles as he leaves.

"Do not bother getting me one. I do not wish to take anything from you. Your sight is worse enough." Nikolai says as he leaves the cave.

"Ok. Touched a nerve there." Undyne says.

Takeo starts to leave, but stops somewhat next to Undyne and Alphys. "I apologize for my unconventional allies. They can be more than a nuisance at times. I never got your names, and it would be disrespectful of me to not at least get your names."

"I'm Undyne." Undyne says.

"I'm Alphys." Alphys says.

"Well, Undyne and Alphys, I do not think I will understand you, but I may understand your love. I had a similar love for my emperor. He was like a father for me, and a best friend. We came to this realm to kill of another one of myself to collect his soul. We found him kept in a cage deep underground and used for experiments. Before I took his life, he told me that the one who sent him here was the emperor himself. My life, heart, and soul had been shattered into a thousand pieces upon hearing that."-

-"The others are not wrong; you two are very unusual indeed, even more so compared to anything else we have seen. But I give you my respect, for anyone who can find love in an evil place such as this deserves great honor." Takeo says before exiting the cave. 

Undyne and Alphys are left alone now, still laying down. They both turn to each other after the primis crew were fully gone.

"What the hell just happened???" Undyne says, breathing out in a semi-nervous laugh.

"I don't know Undyne, I don't know." Alphys says. She rolls off of Undyne and lays on her back next to her. They lay down for a while, still flabbergasted about that encounter.

"Well, other than that last part with those guys, this was pretty fun. Guess we can go back home now." Undyne says, sitting up, her cock flops down on her balls.

"Well..... I guess so..." Alphys says, somewhat hesitant.

"What? Is there something else we can do?" Undyne asks, now curious as to Alphys's intentions.

"...No, it's nothing." Alphys says.

"Babe, I know you, and I know that whatever it is, it's not just 'nothing'. You can tell me, I'm your wife after all." Undyne says. She wants Alphys to be confident in herself.

"You sure...?" Alphys says.

"Of course I'm sure. Just tell me. Even if I don't like it, it's better to get it out than to keep it in." Undyne says.

"O...Ok." Alphys says, looking pretty nervous. "................ I was thinking........ We could.......... Try to........................... P-Procreate....." She finally says, turning away from Undyne as she finishes her sentence.

"......What?...... You mean like make a child? An actual child?" Undyne says, surprised.

".......... Yes........... I-I-I know that we said we'd talk about it, because the doctor said th-th-th-that I couldn't bear our child because my body is unstable from working too close with the void and that if we were to have a kid it'd have to be you and we were gonna talk about this but I don't know the idea just came into my head and stuck there and I don't know what to do about it and-" Alphys says, her voice speeding up as she explains more, before getting cut off by Undyne.

"-Alphys." Undyne says, cutting her off.

"-Uh....... Y...Yeah?" Alphys say, looking back up at Undyne.

"Alphys....... I think that's a great idea." Undyne says, putting her right arm around Alphys and pulling her in to kiss her.

"R-R-R-R-Really??? Y-Y-You're sure about this? I don't wanna force an idea upon you that you don't wanna do." Alphys says, breaking their kiss.

"Alphys, I want you to get me pregnant." Undyne says, staring deep into Alphys's eyes with her one yellow eye.

Alphys reaches up and rubs the cheek under Undyne's left eye-patched eye. "Ok....Ok.......Ok... Well how about we find one last place?" She says.

"Absolutely." Undyne says, standing up and reaching her hand out to help Alphys up.

Alphys grabs her backpack and the go out the cave by continuing up the tunnel and falling out of a hole about 5 feet above the ground, bringing them back to Lab A. They walk around for a bit, looking for a special place, eventually going to the ruins. There they find another cave inside one of the ruins and make there way down the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel they find a large cave with lots of the same glowing water in it, but this water glows with all colors instead of just blue. There's a giant 40 foot tall stone statue of a hooded figure. The figure itself has no eyes nor nose, only a mouth with large spiky teeth. Its forehead has triangular runes on it, very similar to the skulls on the altar. Its three fingered clawed hands stick out of the sleeves of the robe carved from stone. Its mouth pours water like a waterfall and its hand cup under its mouth; the water splashing in its hands and falling down into the pool of the glowing rainbow water. There's a lot of space between the waterfall and the statue base, and space behind the statue too. Many runes line the walls of this huge cave.

"Wow. This place is so cool. Definitely seems very holy." Undyne says.

"This place good for.... what we're about to do?" Alphys asks.

"Yes. This is the perfect place. Right under the statue is where we'll do it." Undyne says.

"Well if we are going to mate, might as well get blessings from an ancient god." Alphys chuckles to herself.

"Just what I was thinking." Undyne says, walking over to right under the statue.

Undyne lays down, her penis flops up on her abdomen. "Whenever you're ready." She says to Alphys, who puts her backpack down and goes over to her and lays down on Undyne. Their cocks rub against each other as Alphys slowly grinds on Undyne. Their cocks grow to their fully erect length. Alphys crawls back and inserts her huge penis into Undyne's pussy. The 21 inches of Alphys's penis stretches Undyne's abdomen and a large bulge forms right between Undyne's boobs.

"Uh... Alphy.... Could you uh, maybe shorten your penis, just for this? No offense but your natural futa dick length is kinda too big for my vagina, especially for this important moment." Undyne says, staring at her skin bulging between her boobs from Alphys's huge penis.

"Right, sorry." Alphys says, pulling out slowly. She puts her hand next to her penis. Her hand and penis glow yellow, and her penis shortens to nine inches erect. "Like that?" She Asks Undyne.

"Perfect." Undyne says. Her penis is still 13 inches erect as she's not going to penetrate Alphys with it.

Alphys gets back on top of Undyne. "You made sure you didn't put up the magic pregnancy protection barriers in your womb, right?" Alphys asks.

"No, my ovaries are free for your warm gooey sperm to fertilize." Undyne says.

"Well then, here I go." Alphys says.

Alphys plunges her penis into Undyne's pussy, making Undyne start to breath heavily at the sexual sensation. Alphys grabs Undyne's left hand with her right hand and Undyne puts her right hand on Alphys's shoulder. Their boobs smush together. Undyne's penis and balls rub on both their abdomens. Alphys kisses Undyne deeply and starts to move into her slowly, pushing deep against the entrance of Undyne's womb. Alphys puts her legs up to breed better, causing Undyne to stick her legs out to the side. They break their kiss to better breath as Alphys starts to do the mating press and speeds up her movement. The faster she goes the louder both their moans become. Alphys's big balls fill up with semen as they bounce and smack into Undyne's huge butt. Undyne's penis leaks pre-cum onto their bellies, making their grinding against each other slipperier, and Alphys's penis leaks pre-cum into Undyne's womb allowing her to slide into her faster. The girth of Alphys's penis stimulates the insides of Undyne's pussy, now leaking fluids from the extreme fucking. As they mate hard, a little bit of semen squirts out of their buttholes from their previous anal sex. Alphys pounds Undyne's womb hard, both of them moaning each other's name as their passion for each other cranks up to eleven. 

Twelve minutes of this feels like a whole day, for the intense sexual stimulation of fucking to breed and eternal love Undyne and Alphys have for each other erodes all sense of time. Time does catch up to them however, and Alphys's thrusts have millisecond pauses inbetween them, yet enough for Undyne to notice. She senses that Alphys is close, and puts her arms around Alphys's back to hold their heads together. Alphys puts her hands on Undyne's shoulders and stops suddenly stops her relentless pounding. Alphys finally orgasms, her penis erupting with a huge load of warm gooey semen into Undyne's womb. It's so much that it causes Undyne's abdomen to bulge out a bit, while the rest pours out from Undyne's thicc juicy pussy, sliding down her butt and pooling on the ground. The magic from her semen lining the walls of Undyne's womb causes Undyne to orgasm too, and her penis erupts with warm gooey semen that covers their bellies and boobs and pours down the sides of their lust filled bodies. Every other time they used their futa penises to shoot their seed into their vaginas, they used a magic barrier inside the tubes leading to their ovaries, protecting them from pregnancy. Not this time though. Undyne's intentionally unprotected womb is breeded with Alphys's warm gooey semen, which now deposits Alphys's sperm into Undyne's eggs, successfully impregnating her with their future child.

Their heavy panting slows down as they calm down from their most passionate moment in existence. Undyne gets tears in her eye and starts crying softly from sheer joy. She hugs Alphys hard, and Alphys hugs back, now too crying tears of joy.

"Alphys?" Undyne says after a minute of happy crying.

"Yeah Undyne?" Alphys says.

"Can we just sleep here? I don't wanna move. I just wanna be with you." Undyne asks, burrowing her face into Alphys's right shoulder more.

"Yeah. Yeah. We can do that." Alphys says, understanding not wanting to do anything after an intense moment like that.

"Alphys?" Undyne says.

"Yeah? Undyne?" Alphys says again.

"........ I love you." Undyne says, taking her face out of Alphys's shoulder and staring lovingly at Alphys.

"........ I love you too." Alphys says, kissing Undyne deeply.

With that, Undyne and Alphys close their eyes as they lay on each other, covered in their scent of romance. Since its beginning, this island has been cursed. Despair, pain, suffering, and death have plagued its unholy grounds for centuries. And yet, here they were; two lovers not only finding love on the island, but finding so much love as to be able to create life itself. As Alphys's sperm fertilizes Undyne's eggs, the two kiss each other one last time and drift off into a deep sleep and their dreams fill only with their eternal love for each other.

**~~The End~~**


End file.
